Tổng hợp các bài báo về ANJELL
by Ozbridge
Summary: Giống như cái tên. Đây là một series, với mỗi oneshot là một bài báo về nhóm nhạc A.N.JELL và có thể có cả Yoo He Yi - những nhân vật trong phim You Are Beautiful.
1. Foreword

Fic này là một series các oneshot, mỗi oneshot ở dưới dạng một bài báo về nhóm nhạc A. N. JELL hoặc Yoo He Yi, được viết bởi Kim Geon và Park Jin Kyo. Nếu bạn xem phim rồi thì chắc chắn là không lạ lẫm gì với nhân vật phóng viên Kim, một con người luôn dùng đủ mọi cách để sắn những tin sốt dẻo nhất về A. N. JELL Ông cũng là người dường như có mối quan hệ thân tương đối thân thiết với Giám đốc Ahn. Tớ không nhớ/ không tìm ra được trong phim tên đầy đủ của ông ta là gì nên đã tự nghĩ ra cái tên Kim Geon.

Nhân vật phóng viên Park không hề có mặt trong phim, và là một nhân vật hoàn toàn do tớ nghĩ ra. Tớ không có ý định đi sâu vào thân thế của con người này nên sẽ không có nhiều thông tin về cô ta, trừ chi tiết Park Jin Kyo là một nữ phóng viên hoạt động cho tờ Tuần báo Văn hóa.

Đặt trong bối cảnh của fic, những bài báo là do phóng viên Kim và phóng viên Park viết. Nhưng dĩ nhiên tất cả đều do tớ viết, về một nhóm nhạc không có thật mang tên A. N. JELL, và về những con người không có thật: Hwang Tae Kyung, Kang Shinwoo, Jeremy, Go Mi Nam (và Yoo He Yi). Chính tờ Tuần báo Văn hóa cũng hoàn toàn là kết quả của sự tưởng tượng của tớ.

Khi tớ post chap đầu tiên, hy vọng những bạn nào đã đọc bài này có thể quay lại ủng hộ :)


	2. Chúng tôi trông chờ một kết quả khả quan

Bài báo được đăng trên Tuần báo Văn hóa số ra ngày 24 tháng 8 năm 2009

* * *

**A. N. JELL: "Chúng tôi trông chờ một kết quả khả quan nhất"**

Ngày 22 tháng 8 phóng viên Park Jin Kyo của Tuần báo Văn hóa đã có buổi trò chuyện với Jeremy và Go Mi Nam - hai thành viên của A. N. JELL tại kí túc xá của nhóm ở ngoại ô Seoul.

P=Park Jin Kyo, **J**=**Jeremy**, _G_=_Go Mi Nam_

P: Xin chào, Jeremy! Xin chào, Go Mi Nam!

_**J, G: Xin chào, phóng viên Park!**_

P: Thật hân hạnh cho tôi khi được đặt chân tới đây! Buổi phỏng vấn của tôi không làm hỏng kế hoạch cuối tuần của hai người chứ?

**J: Không đâu. Chúng tôi không có kế hoạch gì rõ ràng cho ngày hôm nay cả, phải không Go Mi Nam?**

_G: Vâng, chị biết đấy, hiện giờ chúng tôi đang phải chuẩn bị cho việc ra album mới, nên mọi người cũng khá bận rộn._

P: Bận lắm ư?

**J: Bận ngập đầu luôn!**

P: Vậy hai người có thể cho biết một ngày làm việc điển hình trong giai đoạn này là như thế nào không?

_G: Các cảnh quay chúng tôi đã thực hiện xong rồi nên giờ chỉ còn phần thu âm nữa thôi. Hàng ngày chúng tôi có mặt ở phòng thu lúc 8 giờ và về nhà lúc 5 giờ. Hiện đang trong giai đoạn gấp rút nên chúng tôi có thể phải đột xuất tới phòng thu cả vào thứ Bảy, Chủ Nhật nữa._

P: Với một sự chăm chỉ như vậy chắc chắn A. N. JELL đã dành rất nhiều tâm huyết cho album này. Jeremy, cậu có thể giới thiệu sơ qua vài lời được không?

**J: Được rồi, tôi sẽ bật mí một chút nhé. Album này có tên là "What should I do?".**

P: Jeremy, đó là điều mà ai cũng biết cả mà! Tôi cần giới thiệu những thứ không phải là cái tên cơ!

**J: Được rồi. Đó là tuyển tập gồm... Bao nhiêu ca khúc ấy nhỉ, Go Mi Nam?**

_G: Mười, đấy là số đẹp mà, sao cậu hay quên vậy!_

**J: À đúng rồi, cảm ơn đã nhắc tôi. Đó là tuyển tập gồm mười ca khúc, năm bài A. N. JELL hát chung. Anh Tae Kyung solo hai bài. Tôi, anh Shinwoo và Go Mi Nam mỗi người solo một bài.**

P: Có thể bật mí một chút về các ca khúc không?

**J: Một trong hai bài anh Tae Kyung solo là bài "What should I do?".**

P: Oh Jeremy! Tại sao cậu cứ nói những điều hiển nhiên vậy? Có thể tiết lộ những điều mà người hâm mộ chưa biết được không?

_G: Bài kia mà anh Tae Kyung solo sẽ là cover một ca khúc cũ của tiền bối Mo Hwa Ran._

P: Là bài gì vậy?

_G: Tôi không nói nữa đâu. Jeremy đã tiết lộ quá nhiều điều rồi._

P: Thực sự là sẽ không nói được nữa ư?

**J: That's top secret.**

P: Thôi được, vậy thì tôi sẽ không nói về vấn đề này nữa. Hãy sang một câu hỏi khác vậy. Go Mi Nam, cậu có nhận xét gì về album này?

_G: Xem nào... Đây là album đầu tiên của A. N. JELL với sự có mặt của bốn thành viên nên tôi hi vọng nó có thể đem lại một cái gì đó mới lạ cho các bạn. Tôi không có ý tự khen mình đâu nhưng cả nhóm đã rất cố gắng và tôi nghĩ mọi người sẽ có được kết quả xứng đáng._

P: Còn cậu thì sao, Jeremy? Cậu nghĩ thế nào?

**J: Tôi rất thích các bài hát, đó là điều tôi cần nói trước tiên. Trong năm bài cả nhóm hát chung anh Tae Kyung sáng tác bốn bài, Go Mi Nam sáng tác một bài và tôi phải nói là họ đã làm những điều thật tuyệt vời. Một điểm mới trong album này là anh Tae Kyung lần đầu tiên cover một bài hát cũ. Tôi không thể tiết lộ tên bài được đâu nhưng đó là thứ mà anh ấy đã dồn rất nhiều tâm huyết vào. Có thể ca khúc này mang phong cách khá riêng so với các bài khác của anh Tae Kyung, nhưng tôi nghĩ là nó rất phù hợp với anh ấy và hy vọng là các bạn sẽ đón nhận.**

P: Dường như hai người rất kì vọng vào album này thì phải.

_G: Chúng tôi trông chờ một kết quả khả quan nhất._

**J: Vâng. Mọi thứ không phải chỉ nằm ở doanh thu, chị biết đấy. Chúng tôi hy vọng sẽ nhận được sự ủng hộ và những đóng góp của người hâm mộ và đánh giá từ giới chuyên môn. Điều đáng sợ nhất là thái độ im lặng của mọi người. Hãy cho chúng tôi biết bạn nghĩ gì để A. N. JELL có thể cho ra mắt những tác phẩm hoàn thiện hơn vào lần sau.**

_G: Đúng vậy. Chỉ cần mọi người lên tiếng, đó cũng là một kết quả rất rất khả quan cho album này._

P: Trong quá trình thực hiện album điều đáng nhớ nhất đối với hai người là gì?

**J: Đối với tôi có lẽ là việc mọi người thu hình ở quê của Go Mi Nam. Đó thực sự là một vùng quê còn rất... cái gì nhỉ? Hoang sơ, đúng rồi, đấy là từ mà tôi muốn dùng. Ở đó có rừng, những ngọn đồi, cánh đồng hoa, nhà cửa thì vẫn còn xây theo kiểu truyền thống. Một điều thú vị nữa là con người ở đó. Hầu hết họ đều là người lớn tuổi, có lẽ thanh niên đã chuyển lên sống ở thành phố hết rồi. Vì vậy nên các bác ấy không hề biết chũng tôi là ai. Đó thực sự là một điều hiếm hoi và chúng tôi trân trọng nó. Chị biết đấy, rất khó để chúng tôi đi đâu ở vị trí những người bình thường.**

_G: Chị biết không, khi chúng tôi thu hình ở cánh đồng hoa, rất nhiều người đã đến xem. Cũng hơi mất tự nhiên một chút nhưng đó là một điều rất thú vị. Bất ngờ nhất là khi chúng tôi kết thúc bài hát họ đã vỗ tay. Tôi đã nghĩ là những người lớn tuổi không thích các ca khúc của A. N. JELL nhưng từ giờ trở đi có lẽ tôi phải thay đổi cách nhìn về chuyện đó._

P: Đó quả là một tình huống bất ngờ, nhưng điều đó cũng chứng tỏ A. N. JELL là ban nhạc có sức hút với các khán giả thuộc nhiều độ tuổi khác nhau. Trong thời gian ghi hình ở đó hai người có kỉ niệm gì khó quên không?

**J: Để tôi xem nào... Có lần chúng tôi phải quay một cảnh khá dài, khoảng gần một phút, ở trên cánh đồng và vào lúc hoàng hôn. Cảnh đó có một số yếu tố như gió, lá bay nên mọi người đã mất khá nhiều thời gian. Đến lần quay thứ ba, lúc mà chỉ còn chút xíu nữa thôi là xong thì bỗng nhiêu không hiểu từ đâu ra có một chú lợn chạy đến cạnh anh Tae Kyung. Và cảnh đó đã bị hỏng.**

P: Và sau đó mọi người đã phải làm lại?

_G: Không, không có chuyện "sau đó". Khi ấy trời đã gần tối rồi nên chúng tôi phải đợi đến chiều ngày hôm sau._

P: Việc thu hình thì là vậy, thế còn quá trình thu âm thì sao? Mọi người cũng làm việc cùng nhau chứ?

**J: Vâng, chúng tôi vẫn luôn song hành cùng nhau. Khi một thành viên phải thu âm thì nếu không có việc gì, cả nhóm sẽ tới phòng thu. Chúng tôi sẽ trao đổi xem có cần phải thay đổi chỗ nào không, nhất là đối với những ca khúc mà cả nhóm hát chung.**

P: Có thành viên nào bị quá sức khi thực hiện album này không?

_G: Có đấy. Cách đây khoảng một tuần anh Tae Kyung bị mất giọng. Nhưng hôm nay anh ấy đã có thể trở lại phòng thu rồi._

**J: Cả bốn chúng tôi đều bị sụt cân nữa, ít nhất là hai, ba cân. Có lẽ là do ăn uống nghỉ ngơi không điều độ. Sau đợt này nhất định tôi phải tẩm bổ để tăng thêm mười cân mới được.**

_G: Thôi nào Jeremy, cậu không muốn trở nên béo ú đấy chứ?_

**J: Đừng nói vậy, Go Mi Nam, vì album này mà tôi cũng phải kiêng khem nhiều mà!**

P: Có lẽ Jeremy hoàn toàn có thể tẩm bổ được nếu cậu ấy không có kế hoạch gì sau khi album ra mắt.

**J: Vậy thì tốt rồi, vì có lẽ trong vài tháng tới A. N. JELL sẽ không có kế hoạch gì rõ ràng cả. Chúng tôi cần tập luyện cho một concert vào tháng Hai năm sau.**

P: Tận tháng Hai năm sau ư?

_G: Vâng. Đó có thể coi là quà năm mới dành tặng các bạn._

P: Vậy thì người hâm mộ sẽ phải chờ khá lâu trước khi A. N. JELL xuất hiện trở lại đây!

**J: Chúng tôi cũng rất nóng lòng muốn gặp lại các bạn, nhưng chúng ta phải chờ thôi. Việc chuẩn bị cho concert tốn khá nhiều thời gian, và tôi hứa là các bạn sẽ có một buổi tối đáng nhớ. Vì vậy người hâm mộ của A. N. JELL có thể thông cảm cho chúng tôi phải không?**

P: Hy vọng là như vậy. Nào, concert sẽ phải chờ tới năm sau còn album thì chỉ còn một tháng nữa là sẽ ra mắt thôi. Hai thành viên của A. N. JELL có thể nhắn gửi vài điều tới độc giả của Tuần báo Văn hóa không?

**J: Hãy góp ý cho chúng tôi. Hãy lên tiếng.**

_G: Vâng, chúng tôi trông chờ mọi phản hồi của các bạn._

P: Jeremy, Go Mi Nam, rất cảm ơn hai người về buổi phỏng vấn này!

* * *

_Nếu bạn đã đọc xong rồi, hãy bấm nút Review dưới đây và cho tớ biết suy nghĩ của bạn. Có nick thì tốt, để tớ có thể liên lạc được. Còn không có nick cũng không sao. You are welcome :)_

_Update 23/4/2010: Tình hình là sau 1 tuần post fic đã có 20 lượt người vào đọc, nhưng mới được 1 cái review. Fic của mình ế quá :((_


	3. Thâm nhập đại bản doanh của A N JELL

Bài báo được đăng trên Tuần báo Văn hóa số ra ngày 7/9/2009

**

* * *

**

**Thâm nhập đại bản doanh của A. N. JELL**

Không dễ gì để được Giám đốc Ahn cho phép phỏng vấn các chàng trai của ông tại kí túc xá của họ, nhất là trong thời điểm giữa tháng 8, khi mà A. N. JELL đang bận rộn với việc phát hành album mới. Nhưng người đàn ông nôỉ tiếng khắt khe và cầu toàn này đã đồng ý cho tôi phỏng vấn hai trong số bốn thành viên của nhóm ngay tại đại bản doanh của họ, đúng một tháng trước khi album "What should I do?" ra mắt người hâm mộ.

Lời đề nghị của tôi được gửi đến Giám đốc Ahn vào cuối tháng 5, ngay sau khi thành viên mới nhất Go Mi Nam gia nhập A. N. JELL. Sau ba ngày tôi nhận được câu trả lời: "_Phóng viên Park, tôi có thể sắp xếp cho chị phỏng vấn Kang Shinwoo và Go Mi Nam, đồng thời tham quan kí túc xá của nhóm. Thời điểm tôi sẽ báo sau, nhưng sẽ là vào cuối tháng 6_." Đó quả là một điều may mắn cho tôi vì đã thành công ở cuộc gọi đầu tiên.

Tuy nhiên, chỉ hai ngày trước ngày phỏng vấn dự kiến, tôi lại nhận được cuộc điện thoại thứ hai. Giám đốc Ahn nói rất ngắn gọn, "_Phóng viên Park, chị không thể phỏng vấn Kang Shinwoo được. Cậu ấy cần nghỉ ngơi, thay vào đó là Hwang Tae Kyung. Hwang Tae Kyung và Go Mi Nam. Đồng thời cuộc phỏng vấn sẽ được dời sang cuối tháng 7_." Đây là một điều hoàn toàn có thể hiểu được, vì vào thời điểm đó Shinwoo vừa công khai danh tính người bạn gái bí mật của anh, và dĩ nhiên là Giám đốc Ahn không muốn bất kì phóng viên nào quấy rầy chàng trai của ông bằng những câu hỏi liên quan đến vấn đề tình cảm.

Nhưng cuối tháng 7 cũng là thời điểm trưởng nhóm Hwang Tae Kyung chia tay "Cô tiên Quốc dân" Yoo He Yi, đồng thời chính thức hẹn hò với Go Mi Nyu, em gái Go Mi Nam và cũng là bạn gái cũ của Shinwoo, gây ra những ý kiến trái chiều trong dư luận. Giám đốc Ahn đã nhấc máy lên gọi cho tôi lần thứ ba, " _Phóng viên Park, vào giữa tháng 8 nhất định chị sẽ có một buổi phỏng vấn Jeremy và Go Mi Nam_."

Đó cũng là lời hẹn đầu tiên của Giám đốc Ahn mà tôi có thể thực hiện được. Cuối cùng, vào một buổi sáng tháng 8, tôi đã lần đầu tiên được đặt chân tới đại bản doanh của A. N. JELL. Đó là một ngôi biệt thự ở ngoại ô, nằm trên ngọn đồi nhân tạo với những bãi cỏ ở xung quanh. Lúc tôi vừa vào cũng là lúc Hwang Tae Kyung lái xe đi ra (anh cần tới phòng thu để hoàn thành bài "What should I do?" mà anh sẽ solo trong album cùng tên) và tôi đã may mắn xin được chữ ký của Tae Kyung.

Tiếp tôi ở cửa là Trưởng phòng Ma, một nhân viên mà Giám đốc Ahn đã gửi tới để giám sát buổi phỏng vấn. Không một cái bắt tay, nụ cười lạnh lùng của ông cho tôi biết ông sẽ hạn chế tối đa những câu hỏi nhạy cảm có thể gây bất lợi cho nhóm. Ngay khi dẫn tôi vào phòng khách, Trưởng phòng Ma đã nêu ra nhưng quy định mà tôi bắt buộc phải tuân thủ: 1) _Không hỏi bất cứ điều gì liên quan đến chuyện tình cảm của Hwang Tae Kyung và Kang Shinwoo_, 2) _Không hỏi bất cứ điều gì liên quan tới Yoo He Yi và Go Mi Nyu_. Quy định đầu tiên và một nửa quy định thứ hai là hoàn toàn có thể chấp nhận được; tất nhiên là tôi không thể hỏi Jeremy và Mi Nam về chuyện của Tae Kyung, Shinwoo hay He Yi. Nhưng phải thừa nhận là tôi có hơi thất vọng khi không được hỏi Mi Nam về em gái anh. Những kế hoạch về buổi phỏng vấn một phần nào đó xem như đã thất bại (toàn bộ nội dung bài phỏng vấn đã được đăng trên Tuần báo Văn hóa số ra ngày 24/8/2009). Tuy nhiên tôi có thể coi là mình đã may mắn, vì không bị Trưởng phòng Ma yêu cầu cho xem trước danh sách câu hỏi như các phóng viên khác.

Cuộc phỏng vấn được thực hiện ngoài trời, gồm có Jeremy, Go Mi Nam, Trưởng phòng Ma, tôi và Jolie - thành viên nữ duy nhất trong ngôi nhà của bốn chàng trai. Với sự giám sát của Trưởng phòng Ma ở ngay bên cạnh, tôi không thể hỏi bất cứ câu nào mang tính chất riêng tư. Sau khi kết thúc bài phỏng vấn, đúng như lời hứa của Giám đốc Ahn, tôi được tham quan kí túc xá của A. N. JELL. Gọi là tham quan kí túc xá nhưng thực chất chỉ là phòng khách, bếp và bộ bàn trà ngoài trời. Từng bức hình ghi lại cảnh Go Mi Nam đọc báo hay Jeremy chơi với Jolie đều phải được Trưởng phòng Ma thông qua. Ông cũng từ chối thẳng thừng khi tôi đề nghị được chụp hình kí túc xá của A. N. JELL nhìn từ ngoài vào, vì sợ điều đó sẽ ảnh hưởng không tốt tới cuộc sống riêng tư của các thành viên. Suốt một tiếng rưỡi có mặt ở đó, tôi được phỏng vấn và chụp hình trong ba mươi phút, thời gian còn lại là trao đổi với Trưởng phòng Ma về vấn đề bản quyền bài viết và hình ảnh.

Kết thúc buổi phỏng vấn, Jeremy và Go Mi Nam đã kí tặng cho độc giả của Tuần báo Văn hóa. Tuy không thể coi là thành công rực rỡ nhưng thời gian ở đại bản doanh của A. N. JELL đã cho phép tôi được chuyển tới bạn đọc những tâm sự về album mới nhất của hai thành viên trong nhóm, đồng thời ghi lại những hình ảnh hiếm gặp ngay tại ngôi nhà của nhóm nhạc huyền thoại này. Thời gian còn lại tính đến lúc album "What should I do?" ra mắt người hâm mộ đã có thể được đếm ngược, và chúng ta lại có thể thưởng thức những bài hát mới nhất được thể hiện qua bốn giọng ca mang thương hiệu A. N. JELL.

_Park Jin Kyo, tháng 9/2009_

* * *

_Read and Review, please!_


End file.
